Sentiments Oubliés
by xLyssia
Summary: Hermione Granger est une éditrice de renom qui travail pour le compte de Poudlard, l'une des plus grandes maisons d'éditions de Londres. Un jour, alors qu'elle examine plusieurs manuscrits d'écrivains en herbes, elle tomba sur le début d'une oeuvre qui attira sa curiosité et décide alors de rendre visite à celui-ci. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il ne serait pas inconnu a ses yeux...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous et je suis contente que vous ayez pris la peine d'aller voir cette histoire qui débute à peine !**

**Alors je vais vous présenter une fiction qui m'est venu en tête alors que je discutais avec une de mes meilleurs amies qui écrit elle aussi d'ailleurs ( Allez sur mon profil pour voir le lien du sien ça vaut le détour :)) et c'est la toute première fiction que je fait sur Harry Potter, et plus précisément sur le couple Draco/Hermione.**

**Il faut dire que pour les gens qui me connaisse déjà dans mes écrits pourraient croire que je n'écris que du yaoï comme mes précédentes histoires ( Pour ce qui ne savent pas, le yaoï est une relation entre deux hommes) et pourraient s'attendre à ce que j'écrive un DMHP ou HPDM, et bien non, en réalité je ne les vois pas trop ensemble ces deux là. Bien sûr, il m'arrive d'en lire mais ce n'est pas une couple que j'accroche comme le SasuNaru/NaruSasu.**

**Alors comme je viens de le dire, cette histoire m'est venu à l'esprit alors que je discutais avec une amie et que j'étais vraiment en manque d'idée pour écrire ! ( en passant, pour ceux qui connaissent ma première fiction ''The Vampire and Me'', c'est juste que je suis en terrible manque d'inspiration et, je ne l'abandonne pas bien sûr, mais je sais qu'il faudra un bon bout de temps pour que je la reprenne...toutes mes excuses !**

**Donc, revenons à nos moutons, cette amie dont je parle est une fan incontesté de ce couple tout comme moi, et j'avais prévu de faire cette histoire en OS pour qu'elle puisse le lire. Mais plus je réfléchissais et plus l'idée germée dans ma tête et ça a donné quelque chose de plus long.**

**Bon je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie parce que je pense que pas mal de gens vont passer cette intro et vont directement aller lire ce prologue qui est court . Mais je n'ai pas pût faire autrement et ne vous inquiéter pas, les chapitres seront long ! **

**Enfin, ils peuvent varier entre douze ou quinze pages mais il n'y en aura pas de moins :)**

**Aller! Assez parler et je vous laisse lire ce petit prologue et en espérant que vous l'apprécierez !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J. K. Rowling, je ne fait que les emprunter et les mettre dans une histoire que j'ai inventée :)**

**Couple : Draco/Hermione et peut être d'autre secondaire.**

**Rating : Et bien je vais mettre M puisque il y aura du lemon.**

**Note : Cette histoire ne se déroule pas dans le monde de la magie si vous n'aviez pas compris. En fait, je ne voyais que très peu de fiction qui sortais de ce contexte, alors pour changer j'ai fais un UA**

**BONNE LECTURE ~**

* * *

**Sentiments Oubliés**

_Prologue_

_'' Je t'aime... ''_

Deux mots, deux petites syllabes qui peuvent changer une relation entre deux individus. Une seule petite phrase qui peut changer en un instant un quotidien dans un bon sens...comme dans l'autre. Ces mots si simples qui peuvent avoir une si grande signification comme le contraire.

Le doux son de sa voix les prononçant, la distance entre eux se faisant de plus en plus réduite lui faisant battre son cœur déjà chamboulé. La chaleur et la force si douce des bras l'entourant, son souffle lui caressant agréablement sa nuque découverte. Les frissons que lui procurait son odeur enivrante, la douce et légère sensation qui se pressait contres ses lèvres muettes.

Comment pouvait-elle avoir tant de sentiments pour une personne ?

Ses mains la parcourant avec précaution et minutieusement la faisant soupirer d'aise. Leurs respirations s'accélérant devenant de plus en plus saccadées, leurs mouvements plus brusques et quémandant. Les parcelles de vêtements disparaissant peu à peu, la peu dévorée de tendre baisers, elle ne pût qu'apprécier d'un soupire d'excitation.

_'' Je t'aime...''_

Encore ces mots qui furent pour la énième fois dits au creux de son oreille, la faisant s'agripper encore une fois à celui qu'elle avait laissée pourfendre son intimité. Celui à qui elle avait eu une confiance aveugle, celui qui a sût l'apprivoiser...celui qu'elle aimait.

_'' Hermione...''_

Elle lâcha un râle de contentement quand le mouvement fût plus brusque et plus profond. Elle l'avait laissée venir en elle sans se poser de questions, sans peur ni crainte. Elle qui était d'habitude si prévenante et si prudente, comment avait-elle pût se laisser faire ?!

Ses mains lui caressant avec douceur ses cheveux, se bouche venant se poser lentement sur son front légèrement humide de sueur. Elle voyait flou, fatiguée de ce qui venait de se passer et heureuse... heureuse de le sentir la blottir contre lui, heureuse de sentir sa respiration devenir régulière, heureuse... tout simplement.

Jusqu'au lendemain où...

_'' Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité, dégage de là.''_

vain alors la chute...

* * *

**Quand je disais qu'il était court :')**

**Mais bon ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous à plu et que vous voudrez savoir la suite qui viendra... le plus tôt dans une semaine mais je ne peux rien promettre. Les temps de publications ne seront pas réguliers et j'en suis désolé ( j'arrête pas de m'excuser ).**

**Je dis un GRAND merci à xEvermoon de m'avoir corrigée ce petit prologue et de me donner ton avis à chaque fois :3 ( Elle écrit elle aussi des fictions, si vous voulez voir le lien, aller sur mon profil ^ ^)**

**Et je dis aussi une ÉNORME merci à ceux qui ont lu ce prologue !**

**Bon, j'espère que ce début vous a plus et j'espère aussi vous revoir au prochain chapitre !**

**Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ne fait pas de mal ! et j'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis pour m'améliorer ^ ^**

**See you next chapter ~ **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à ceux qui viennent d'arriver !**

**Et bien comme promis, je vous donne pour votre plus grand bonheur (ou malheur...chose que je n'espère pas du tout) le chapitre un qui viens d'être corrigé. D'ailleurs un grand merci à Elo-Vampire16 de me l'avoir fait malgré son manque de temps. **

**En vrai je ne sais pas quoi dire pour cette nouvelle sortie, à part vous souhaiter une bonne lecture en espérant que vous appréciez ce chapitre et que vous ne soyez pas déçus...**

**En réalité j'ai peur de poster parce que je me vois pas trop comme quelqu'un qui écrit merveilleusement bien, je suis une débutante comme beaucoup de personne sur ce site et j'essaye de m'améliorer :)**

**Maintenant, réponse au review anonyme :**

_**Ma Cocotte :**_ **Je suis contente que mon prologue te donne des frissons ma cocotte et je n'ai jamais dit que le HPDM / DMHP était une horreur. J'ai bien dis que j'en lisais mais pas souvent car, pour moi, le Dramione triomphe face à eux na ! XD**

**_Elo-Vampire16_ : Et ouiiii je l'ai ENFIN publiée ! Ben quoi, il a fallu beaucoup de confiance en moi pour enfin le faire ! Je suis timide courgette xP . Et non je ne vais pas m'arrêter promis !**

**_Kyary :_ Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise autant ! Et j'espère aussi que ce chapitre te plaira autant !**

**Pour les autres reviews je vous ai tous répondu par messages :)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J. K. Rowling, je ne fait que les emprunter et les mettre dans une histoire que j'ai inventée :)**

**Couple : Draco/Hermione et peut être d'autre secondaire.**

**Rating : Et bien je vais mettre M puisque il y aura du lemon.**

**Note : Cette histoire ne se déroule pas dans le monde de la magie si vous n'aviez pas compris. En fait, je ne voyais que très peu de fiction qui sortait de ce contexte, alors pour changer j'ai fait un UA**

**BONNE LECTURE ~**

* * *

**Sentiments Oubliés**

**Chapitre 1**

-Je vous félicite Hermione ! C'est du bon travail comme d'habitude ! La félicita son directeur.

-Je vous remercie Dumbledore, mais je ne fais que mon travail. Répondit-elle en souriant.

-Allons ne soyez pas si modeste avec vous même ! Rigola-t-il. Vous êtes la première femme à avoir autant progressé en si peu de temps dans l'entreprise, et aussi la plus jeune éditrice ayant autant de talent !

Hermione Granger était une jeune femme âgée de vingt-quatre ans qui travaillait comme éditrice dans la plus célèbre maison d'édition de Londres du nom de Poudlard. Ayant la réputation de mener chacun de ses auteurs à une grande renommée dans le monde littéraire, Poudlard abritait bon nombre d'éditeurs talentueux dont faisaient partis la jeune femme. Elle était même la plus respectée dans ce milieu, menant à bien chacun des auteurs qu'elle avait eu en charge comme le plus célèbre d'entre eux qui se nommait Harry Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter qui étaient très respectés dans le milieu artistique. Son premier livre a était d'un tel succès qu'elle ne mit que très peu de temps à gravir les échelons. D'ailleurs, le directeur la félicitait pour la sortit du deuxième tome de la série qu'avait crée le jeune écrivain. L'histoire parlait de sorciers, de magies et de mystères, tout ce qu'il faut pour attirer bon nombre de lecteurs de tout âges confondu. Elle remercia pour une nouvelle fois son directeur et sortit du bureau en soupirant d'aise. Qui ne serait pas dans cet état de bien être après un travail fini et qui plus est félicité ?

Elle commença à marcher d'un pas enjoué, le sourire aux lèvres le long du couloir qui menait aux différentes pièces de l'agence. Chaque bureaux regroupaient des éditeurs spécialisés dans un domaine particulier. Elle passa devant celui où le domaine approfondit était le sport, devant celui pour les enfants et elle en passait...

Elle, elle était plutôt dans les romans thrillers, mystérieux et quelque fois romantiques. Le roman d'Harry Potter a était le seul travail qu'elle avait eu avec de la magie, et elle ne le regrettait aucunement. Étant devenue une grande amie de l'écrivain, elle adorait énormément le style d'écriture d'Harry et elle adorait corriger ses textes pour les rendre plus beaux. Ce travail, elle voulait le faire depuis qu'elle avait eu l'âge de la raison, adorant lire, sa chambre était devenue une vraie bibliothèque à taille réduite. Adorant ce qui pouvait être des romans tout à fait tordu à complètement à l'eau de rose. Elle aimait tout de ce qui portait à la littérature.

Arrivant enfin à son bureau, elle remarqua qu'il restait encore quelqu'un malgré l'heure tardive qui s'était installée. Elle rentra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers ses affaires quand elle reconnue la personne.

-Ron ? Tu n'est toujours pas rentré ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Il me restait encore quelques photocopies à faire, et je n'avais plus de papier donc je me suis permis d'aller dans ton département vu que c'était le seul encore d'ouvert. Soupira-t-il de fatigue.

-Tu n'aurais pas dût prendre autant de temps pour finir ton boulot...Soupira-t-elle. Ça faisait deux semaines que tu le savais...

-Ouais mes plus plates excuses pour avoir un emploi du temps chargé. Fit-il ironique en se tournant vers elle, dévoilant des cernes à peine visible. J'ai dû négocier un délai supplémentaire avec l'imprimeur, puisque Monsieur-je-ne-rends-jamais-les-choses-à-temps, n'a pas fini son putain de dernier chapitre en un mois ! Hermione...Se plaignit-il en faisant des yeux de chien battu. À ce rythme là je vais crever...

-Dois-je encore une fois te rappeler que tu fais toujours les choses les plus importantes à la dernière minute... Soupira la jeune femme. Le directeur va encore te passer un savon si tu ne rends pas encore ton chapitre à tant.

-Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas de ma faute cette fois ! Pleurnicha-t-il de façon théâtral.

Elle pouffa légèrement avant de prendre son manteau et son sac. Elle passa derrière lui, lui donnant une brève tape sur le dos pour l'encourager. Quand elle arriva enfin devant la porte de son département, elle entendit le roux l'appeler soudainement. Elle se retourna et il s'approcha d'elle, un petit paquet de feuille à la main.

-Avant d'oublier, ce sont les différents écris de quelques auteurs qui veulent entrer dans la maison d'édition. Le directeur m'a chargé de te les transmettre pour que tu les examines.

Il passa rapidement les feuilles à Hermione qui les regarda d'un air dépité. Elle venait à peine de terminer un travail qui lui avait pris des mois et maintenant ça...

-Je les examinerais ce soir en rentrant... Soupira-t-elle.

Après tout, il n'y en avait pas une tonne elle pourra les terminer avant demain. Elle fit un rapide signe de main à Ron et s'en alla. Le jeune homme de deux ans son aîné était éditeur spécialisé dans les romans historiques, ce qui avait vraiment étonné celle-ci qui ne le voyait que comme quelqu'un d'incompétent...

Grossière erreur ! Durant une période où elle devait observer chaque département de la maison d'édition, elle se retrouvât avec lui, Ron Weasley. Au début, elle avait cru qu'elle allait passer la pire semaine de sa vie, regardant au fur et à mesure les façons maladroites qu'avait Ron pour faire son travail. Chaque jour qui passait, ce jeune homme tombait au plus bas dans son estime et elle se demandait comment diable travaillait-il ici...

Mais un jour, alors qu'ils rendaient tout deux visitent à un des auteurs qu'avait en charge le roux, son attitude avec l'auteur et ses conseilles l'avait stupéfaite. Elle avait relu après lui ses corrections une par une, le plus attentivement possible. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas fane de romans historiques, elle fut étonnamment plongée dans les temps de la Rome antique. Les descriptions, les dialogues, les développements de textes et les retournements de situations de l'histoire... elle avait adoré lire ce livre. Depuis ce jour, elle ne se faisait plus de soucis pour son collègue qui, même étant en manque d'organisation, quand il faisait son boulot, il le faisait, et d'une façon tout bonnement remarquable.

Arrivée en bas de l'immeuble de son lieu de travail, elle partit d'un pas rapide, hâtive de renter chez elle pour se délacer, vers sa voiture. Bien qu'elle n'était pas d'une très grande marque, elle était fière de son petit bijou étant un cadeau de la part de ses parents pour ses dix-neuf ans.

Quand elle fut enfin à l'intérieur de sa voiture, elle déposa les textes sur l'autre siège passager avec son sac quand elle entendit soudain son portable sonner. Soupirant, elle reprit son sac rapidement et prit le téléphone.

-Oui ? Répondit-elle.

_-Hermione ? Oui c'est moi _! Fit une voie masculine.

-Harry ? C'est rare que tu m'appelles après mes heures de boulot...Tu m'appelles pour le travail ?

-_En contre parti._.. Fit-il d'un rire désolé. _J'aimerais que tu passes chez moi, pas tout de suite bien sûr mais quand tu auras le temps. Le plus vite possible serait préférable. C'est pour te demander un petit conseil pour le tome trois._

-J'essayerais, le plus tôt possible en fin de semaine mais je ne peux rien te promettre malheureusement... Si tu voyais tous ce que j'ai à faire... Se plaignit-elle fatiguée.

-N_e t'en fais pas Hermione, comme toujours tu t'en sortiras je te connais_. Rigolât-il.

-Si tu le dis... Soupira-t-elle en souriant. Bon, je ferais mon possible pour passer le plus rapidement.

-_Super ! Pour la peine, je t'offrirais un verre ! _Fit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Elle rigola et le remercia avant de raccrocher. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils s'appellent durant leurs jours de congés pour se faire une sortie entre ami, s'étant rapprochés au fur de leurs rencontres. Mais il n'y avait jamais eu entre eux qu'un sentiment fraternel fort. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pensé à avoir une relation plus profond que ça.

Après quelques minutes de trajet, elle arriva devant un ancien immeuble typique Londonien qui avait était remis à neuf. Elle avait aménagé ici depuis maintenant trois ans. Elle avait économisé et travaillait d'arrache pied pour se payer se nid douillé. C'était un grand appartement où elle pouvait quelque fois emmener des amis et héberger sa famille qui habitait à plusieurs kilomètres de Londres. Elle monta au cinquième étage, là où se trouvait son appartement et y pénétra en soupirant.

-Enfin... Fit-elle en enlevant ses chaussures.

Elle alla directement dans son salon et alluma la télévision. S'affalant exténuée sur son canapé, elle soupira d'aise et fourrant sa tête contre un coussin. Rien de meilleur que de rentrer chez sois. Elle prit la télécommande qui était sur sa table basse et changea de chaîne. Rien de bien intéressant à regarder...

Elle soupira et l'éteignit, décidément il n'y avait rien inintéressant à faire. Elle tourna alors son regard vers la petite pile de texte qu'elle avait posée non loin de là. Elle la regarda un long moment avant de se lever et de les prendre. Elle alla dans son bureau et déposa nonchalamment les fiches dessus. S'installant rapidement, elle commença à lire les premières feuilles avec professionnalisme.

Les minutes et les heures s'écoulaient mais elle ne le remarqua pas, trop absorbée dans son travail. Lisant chaque feuilles, analysant le texte et les chances pour que cela puisse être vendu ou non. Elle classa les textes déjà lu et continua son travail. Elle allait prendre le dernier des textes quand son téléphone vibra. Légèrement surprise, elle regarda son portable qui affichait un message de Ron.

Dubitative, elle le prit et commença à lire le message.

_'' N'oublie pas de manger ce soir ! Je te connais ! Quand tu es absorbée dans ton travail, tu ne vois plus l'heure passer et tu oublies de t'occuper de toi ! Alors bouge toi de te nourrir avant de bosser ! ''_

Elle sourit intérieurement avant de lui répondre qu'elle faisait comme bon lui semblait avant de regarder l'heure. Il était onze heure du soir et comme l'avait dis Ron, elle n'avait pas mangé...

Pouffant, elle se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour se prendre quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Quand cela fut fais, elle retourna dans son bureau et commença à lire le dernier texte.

-''_Mon Premier Amour_...''... Un peu cliché comme titre mais ça peux aller.

Elle se concentra alors et commença sa lecture.

_« Qui pourrait-croire qu'une seule personne puisse vous changer en si peu de temps ? Qui pourrait ne serait-ce penser qu'une seule rencontre puisse vous rester à jamais gravée dans votre mémoire ?_

_Un premier amour en fait partis, la première personne à avoir fais battre votre cœur, celle avec qui vous avez ris, pleuré, fait des quatre cent coups... Celle qui était là pour vous, au moment où personne ne pouvait vous réconforter, celle qui était toujours là pour vous... celle que vous avez brisée... »_

Elle resta stupéfaite de ce début de prologue assez particulier. C'était la première fois dans sa carrière qu'elle lisait un livre arborant le sujet qu'était le premier amour. Et le fait que ce premier amour est était brisée.

Intéressée par celui-ci, elle continua à lire. Remarquant quelques petites fautes mais rien de bien grave. Parmi tous les manuscrits qu'elle avait lu, celui-ci fut celui qu'elle préféra. Les développements et la tournure que prenait le texte l'intrigua.

Ce n'était qu'un petit brouillon d'un début de roman, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'avait mis pas longtemps à faire ce petit travail. Elle regarda sa montre et vu qu'il était, malheureusement, minuit passé. Elle soupira, décidément, Ron avait raison quand il disait qu'elle ne voyait pas les heures passer en travaillant. Elle rangea la pile de brouillon et se prépara pour aller se coucher.

Parmi les sept auteurs, un seul avait réussi à capter son attention. Demain, elle allait demander qui était cet auteur et lui faire une petite visite pour voir quel genre de personne il est, et surtout sa manière de travailler .

Elle avait vraiment hâte de le rencontrer, et c'est avec le sourire au lèvre qu'elle se coucha.

* * *

Elle n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout de bonne humeur ce matin. Les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux qu'elle avait essayée de masquer en étaient la preuve. Il faut dire qu'après une nuit aussi mouvementée qu'elle avait eu la veille quoi de mieux que pour reprendre le boulot le lendemain matin ?

Quoi de mieux que de rêver d'une erreur de jeunesse ? La pire erreur qu'elle est faite d'ailleurs. Cette histoire datait de plus de sept ans, pourquoi diable avait elle rêvée de ça maintenant ?!

Elle était encore jeune à cette époque et n'était qu'une petite lycéenne de dix-sept ans qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser...

Comme bon nombre de fille de son âge, elle avait fais confiance à son petit ami de l'époque et lui avait donné sa virginité...pour se faire larguer dès le lendemain matin.

Elle soupira un bon coup alors qu'elle s'asseyait à son bureau entourée du brouhaha des quelques collègues qui étaient présent.

Hermione ne se souvenait même pas du visage et du nom de son '' ex '', si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi après tant d'années. Elle se souvenait simplement de son prénom.

Bref, après tant de temps elle n'était plus vraiment affectée de cette séparation ni de rien. Elle avait su faire obstacle de cette déception et était allée de l'avant. Maintenant, elle avait un bon emploi, un bel appartement tout ce qu'une jeune femme de son âge rêve. Bien sûr elle avait eu d'autre petit ami mais elle était célibataire depuis maintenant deux mois. Elle s'était séparée de celui-ci car il était plus que possessif avec elle et cela devenait vraiment étouffant.

-Alors Hermione, t'as bien dormis ? Fit une voix joviale à son oreille.

-Je suis pas d'humeur Ron garde tes plaisanteries pour toi... Soupira-t-elle sachant éperdument que ses cernes n'étaient pas si bien cachées que ça.

Il se releva et leva ses mains en signe de défense et fit.

-Du calme Mademoiselle Granger je ne voulais en point vous offenser. Pouffa-t-il. Alors, que me vaux cette mine d'enterrement ? Demanda Ron.

-Rien, juste du mal à m'endormir rien de plus. Répondit-elle en faisant un léger sourire. Dis moi, tu n'avais pas à terminer un travail ?

-Oh merde ! Oui c'est vrai ! Fit-il en se dirigeant rapidement dans son département.

La jeune femme pouffa légèrement avant de retourner à son travail. Ce matin, elle avait quelques corrections à faire et elle avait pris son après-midi pour rencontrer l'auteur dont elle avait lu le texte la veille. Après l'avoir rencontré elle décidera si oui ou non elle le soumettra à la prochaine réunion qui regroupait chaques chefs de départements et le directeur, suivit des responsables de ventes et de publications.

La matinée passa rapidement et le temps qu'elle déjeune avec quelques collègues , elle se trouvait maintenant dans les quartier chic de Londres. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Simple ! Elle cherchait l'adresse du dit Monsieur '' Malfoy ''. Elle avait garé sa voiture un peu plus loin et cherchait le numéro des maisons.

Après quelques mètres elle trouva enfin la maison du jeune auteur. Il faut dire qu'elle était visible avec son large jardin et sa maison individuelle qui gardait un minimum de style Londonien mais qui était plus moderne comme certaine des maisons de ce quartier.

Elle qui avait grandis dans une modeste maison, elle n'en revenait toujours pas des bâtisses qu'il pouvaient y exister aujourd'hui.

Elle s'avança de quelques pas quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit de plein fouet. Surprise, elle recula pour laisser passer une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. Elle ne pût que très peu la voir car elle avait la tête baissé et marchait rapidement. Ne sachant comment réagir face à cette soudaine apparition, son regard resta bloqué sur la jeune brune qui disparaissait peu à peu de son champ de vision.

Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas derrière elle et une voix retentit alors.

-Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

Hermione se retourna alors pour faire face à un jeune homme avec une chevelure blonde presque platine et au regard clair perçant. Elle fut tout simplement bouche-bai devant l'individu qui se tenait devant elle, habillé d'un simple jean et d'une chemise blanche qui laissait entrevoir le début d'un torse finement musclé.

Elle se gifla mentalement, c'était pas le moment d'admirer un homme... un très bel homme qui plus est.

Elle afficha un visage de ce qu'il y a de plus professionnel et se présenta.

-Je suis éditrice dans la maison d'édition Poudlard, je me nomme Hermione Granger. Fit-elle en tendant la main.

Le jeune homme devant elle sembla surpris et la détailla du regard avec attention, ce qui troubla l'éditrice qui fronça des sourcilles et dit.

-Monsieur Malfoy, quelque chose vous dérange ?

Il sembla reprendre ses esprits et pris alors la main d'Hermione dans la sienne puis répondit.

-Désolé je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite... Allez-y entrez.

Il lui fit un sourire qu'elle ne sût pas très convaincu de comprendre. On aurait dit qu'il...s'amusait ?

Elle rentra dans la maison alors que le jeune auteur en herbe ferma la porte derrière elle.

-Je suis désolé du comportement de mon amie, elle à dût vous surprendre. Fit-il en se dirigeant vers le salon, faisant signe à la jeune femme de le suivre ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça...

Il la fit s'asseoir sur un de ses canapés tandis que lui se mit juste en face d'elle, toujours souriant.

-Je suppose que vous êtes là pour mon manuscrit.

Elle acquiesça et commença.

-J'ai lu votre début de manuscrit et il a commencé à m'intéresser. Elle releva la tête pour fixer ses yeux clairs et continua. Je suis venu ici pour voir votre manière de travailler et vos idées pour la suite, car vous nous avez donné un manuscrit incomplet.

Une certaine lueur n'avait pas quittée les yeux du jeune Malfoy depuis qu'ils s'étaient tout deux présentés. Elle ne savait pas quoi mais bizarrement... cette lueur ne lui semblait pas inconnue.

-Pour être honnête je ne pensais pas qu'il allait intéresser un éditeur, je n'avais pas l'intention particulière de le continuer... mais puisque vous êtes là, autant y aller à fond. Il se leva et fit. Suivez-moi, mon bureau est à l'étage.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage, il lui montra alors ses brouillons, ses idées et son mode de travail. Elle fût étonnée d'apprendre qu'il travaillait comme directeur des sources humaines dans une entreprise spécialisé dans les appareils électroniques. Il n'avait vraiment pas la tête de l'emploi, c'est ce qu'elle se disait depuis qu'il lui avait révélé.

Il avait plutôt la carrure d'un descendant de noble, avec sa taille élancée, son teint claire, ses cheveux encadrant à merveille son visage, et ses yeux d'argents.

-Je pense que votre œuvre mérite d'être approfondis, je vais en parler à une prochaine réunion. Fit-elle en reposant ses brouillons. Si ils acceptent le projet, vous aurez un délai de trois mois pour finir votre manuscrit.

Elle se leva de la chaise où elle était installée en même temps que le blond et lui fit un sourire.

-Je viendrais vous voir après la réunion pour vous informer de la décision. Elle lui tendit sa main. Je serais ravis de travailler avec vous.

Il regarda alors sa main tendu et la pris délicatement dans la sienne. Se rapprochant d'un pas vers elle, il fit d'une voix rauque et douce.

-Tout le plaisir serait pour moi...

Elle leva la tête vers lui et regarda ses yeux. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils la rendaient si... nostalgique et familier. Franchement elle ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi dire face à ce jeune homme. Une bonne minute passa avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé de leur position.

Elle retira sa main et commença à prendre ses affaires.

-Je dois y aller maintenant, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Fit-elle en descendant les escaliers qui menaient à la sortie.

Suivit de celui-ci qui n'avait pas lâché son sourire narquois qui ne la rassurait pas plus que ça. Après quelques autres salutations, elle se retira rapidement. Quand elle arriva à l'intérieur de sa voiture, elle soupira un bon coup et mit ses deux mains sur le volant en même temps que son front.

Oui ce gars était à tomber par terre, oui il écrit des textes qui lui plaisent particulièrement et oui elle n'était pas insensible à son charme. Elle grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se reprendre. Elle n'allait pas se jeter sur un homme qu'elle vient à peine de rencontrer, qui plus est, après une récente rupture !

Après un moment de réflexion et de raisonnement, elle se décida enfin à mettre les clés au contact et s'en alla.

* * *

-Très bien que la réunion commence. Fit la voix de Dumbledore souriant. Nous allons d'abord commencer par une de vos propositions mes chèrs éditeurs. Finit-il en croisant les bras et en regardants les trois éditeurs dont faisait parti Hermione et Ron suivit d'un autre qui était du département des documentaire.

-Il est rare de voir une proposition de la part de Miss Granger. Blagua Ron en lui souriant sarcastiquement.

-Rare pour un Weasley d'arriver à l'heure répondit-elle du même ton.

Elle reprit alors son sérieux et sortit quelques documents de son sac. Pour ma part, j'ai à vous proposer un début de roman qui m'a l'air, de mon point de vue très prometteur.

Elle se leva et passa quelques polycopiers en résumant le plus finement ce qu'elle avait lu de l'auteur. Mettant bien en référence les points positifs de l'œuvre. Elle mettait son talent à l'épreuve , la persuasion. Cette faculté, très peu de monde la possède, soit on l'a soit on l'a pas, comme lui répète souvent sa mère. Depuis toute jeune déjà, elle savait argumenter ses phrases de tel sortes que personne ne puisse la prendre de haut. Elle savait comment s'y prendre et aimait particulièrement le regard de ses responsables devenir, au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, intéressés.

-Vous savez que ce jeune Malfoy n'aura que trois mois pour finir son livre, c'est un peu court non.

-J'en ai déjà parlé avec lui, et il n'y voit aucun inconvénient. Fit-elle en regardant l'homme qui s'occupait des imprimeries.

-Si il n'y a ne serait-ce qu'un jour de retard vous savez ce qu'il pourrait arriver ? Dit-il en relevant les yeux du polycopier.

-J'en suis consciente et j'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Répondit-elle sérieuse.

Il soupira et reposa les feuilles sur le bureau comme les autres. Dumbledore était, lui, toujours souriant en regardant ses employés, sa réponse était déjà faite et il savait pertinemment que la jeune Granger le savait. Cette ''petite'' comme il aimait bien l'appeler, avait du flaire en se qui considérait de bon roman, et il lui faisait confiance. C'est bien elle qui a découvert le talent d'harry Potter et elle l'avait fais connaître au plus grand étonnement de tous.

Le vieux directeur prit une inspiration et fit.

-Bien, je vois que tout le monde a fais son choix. Il regarda la jeune femme et fit. Votre projet est accepté.

Hermione eu un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres et les yeux pétillants d'excitation. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu un projet qui la mettait dans cet état. Elle se rassit sur sa chaise et un chuchotement lui parvint.

-Comme on pouvait si attendre de toi Granger... Dit-il d'une voix douce qui surpris l'éditrice.

Elle tourna la tête pour le voir avec un sourire chaleureux qui la fit sourire à son tour.

-Que croyais-tu ? Fit-elle un sourire narquois.

-Toujours sûr de toi, tu sais que ça peut agacer des gens cette attitudes. Blagua-t-il.

-Et bien tant pis pour eux... Dit-elle en soupirant.

La réunion dura plus de deux heures de plus, enchaînant les projets et les quelques désaccords entre Ron et le responsable des imprimeries dont ils étaient tous deux en froid depuis un certain temps. Dès que Dumbledore annonça la fin, elle s'empressa de ranger ses affaires et de partir en direction de son bureau pour prendre ses autres affaires qu'elle avait laissé. Elle avait prévenu le jeune auteur de la réunion d'aujourd'hui et lui avait dis qu'elle passerait pour lui annoncer leur décision.

Quand elle eut enfin pris ses affaires manquantes, elle fut stopper par l'une des ses collègues pour qu'elle l'aide sur l'un de ses projets. Toute en soupirant, elle l'aida à terminer son problème en lui prodiguant de bons conseils et de nouvelles méthodes de travail si elle le désirait.

Enfin fini, elle détala à toute jambe vers sa voiture, démarrant rapidement. Après cette réunion elle n'avais pas grand chose à faire à part quelques relectures de textes, elle pouvait très largement les finir chez elle. Elle regarda l'heure, se rendant compte qu'elle était en fin d'après-midi, elle se dépêcha d'arriver chez l'auteur pour qu'elle puisse retourner chez chez elle.

Quelques minutes de route plus tard, Hermione arriva enfin devant la maison du jeune écrivain. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et frappa à la porte. Se souvenant de sa dernière visite, elle s'éloigna de celle-ci, de peur d'encore rentrer dans une jeune femme en furie.

L'éditrice ne savait pas pourquoi elle était partie comme ça... c'était sûrement dû à une dispute de couple?Et puis elle s'en fichait bien !

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur le blond toujours en tenue de travail typique des hommes de bureaux.

-Hermione ! Ravie de vous revoir ! Fit-il en la priant d'entrer.

Elle ne se préoccupa pas qu'il l'appelle soudainement par son prénom et entra dans la maison du jeune homme. Il lui proposa alors à boire, ce qu'elle refusa poliment.

-Si vous êtes là, c'est que la réunion s'est terminée. Continua-t-il.

-Oui, elle se mit sur son canapé tandis qu'il se mettait à côté d'elle. Et je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que votre projet est accepté ! Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui en souriant.

Il semblât sourire et posa son verre d'eau sur la table basse. Hermione nota qu'il était tout aussi séduisant habillé de cette façon... d'ailleurs elle était à peu près sûr que tout lui irait à merveille, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle même la perturbait chez lui. Sa manière de faire, sa voix, ses yeux... Tous lui semblez si familier.

-J'étais sûr que tu réussirais ! Fit-il soudainement.

Remarquant se soudain tutoiement elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle le voyait s'approcher d'elle doucement... mais assez pour la mettre en garde.

-Après tout tu as toujours était comme ça... Continua-t-il tout en continuant sa route vers elle.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Fit-elle surprise de ce retournement de situation.

Il sembla s'arrêter à cette phrase et la jeune éditrice pût souffler... jusqu'à qu'il reprenne son élan jusqu'à arriver à quelques centimètres d'elle. Lui faisait secrètement accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

Cette situation n'était vraiment pas bonne, mais vraiment pas ! Tout en se répétant cette phrase de la tête elle essaya de s'éloigner mais l'extrémité du fauteuil lui fit défaut.

-Tu ne m'as quand même pas oublié... hein Hermione ? Dit-il d'une voix suave et rauque.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Répondit-elle en se reprenant rapidement. Maintenant je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous éloigner.

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Demanda-t-il en la coinçant entre lui et le fauteuil pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe.

Hermione commençait vraiment à paniquer et mit une main sur le torse du blond pour le repousser. Mais celui-ci lui pris et la posa sur le côte, près du corps de l'éditrice.

-Allons, tu m'as vraiment oublié ? Pourtant nous avons passé d'agréables moments ensemble... Continua-t-il avec cette fois-ci, un visage sérieux.

-Écoutez moi, vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. S'énerva-t-elle. Maintenant décalez vous ou sinon...

Mais elle ne pût finir sa phrase qu'une paire de lèvre s'abattirent sur les siennes avec fougue. Surprise, elle ne réagit pas. Gardant les yeux ouvert sous le coup du choc, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang ?!

Elle le repoussa vigoureusement et fit d'une voix remplie de colère et de désarrois.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! Vous êtes complètement atteint ou quoi ?!

Sans qu'elle comprenne, il se mit à rigoler devant elle. Arrêtant tout mouvement, elle ne sût dire si ce rire était triste ou joyeux... elle ne savait plus. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête et pour la deuxième fois, Malfoy prit possession de ses lèvres sans ménagement.

Elle le repoussa du mieux qu'elle pût et essaya de s'échapper mais elle fut bloquée par le corps de celui-ci qui fit d'une voix sombre.

-C'est ironique non ? Moi je ne t'ai pas oublié après ce que je t'ai fais... et toi oui... Murmura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle ne comprenait décidément plus rien à ce qui se produisait. Dans quoi elle s'était fourrée encore ?!

Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle attire tout les psychopathes du coin ?!

-Nous étions si proches dans le temps ma chère Hermione... Il se baissa près de son oreille et continua. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié Draco Malfoy ?

À ces mots elle arrêta net tout mouvement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Ou était-ce son imagination ?

Draco Mafoy...

Toute une foulée d'image vint s'immiscer à cette instant dans sa tête. Tous ses souvenirs qu'elle aurait aimé garder enfoui et ne plus jamais les ressortir. Des images d'elle à dix-sept ans avec ses amis, admirant le garçon le plus populaire du lycée de loin. Les regards au coin, le sourire narquois qu'elle avait cru apprivoiser.

Les caresses, les baisés, les mots doux... tout lui revint comme un flash en pleine figure. Elle qui c'était jurée de ne plus être affectée par se souvenir... mais quand la personnes responsable de tout ça était devant vous sept ans après, avec toujours le même sourire narquois qu'à l'époque.

Sans crier gare, elle lui administra une gifle monumentale en pleine face. Drago se mit une main sur l'endroit meurtrit et regarda du coin de l'œil Hermione qui était essoufflée et complètement perdu.

-On dirais que c'est revenue... Fit-il en souriant et laissant voir sa joue rouge et légèrement enflée.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?! Cria-t-elle folle de rage.

-On n'oublie le vouvoiement maintenant ? Répondit-il ironique.

Elle serra les dent sous la colère. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Toujours cette même attitude envers les gens qui l'entouraient. Cette foutu confiance en lui même qui le rendait hautain.

Ne voulant aucunement lui répondre et lui donner le plaisir de la voir dans cet état, elle prit rapidement ses affaires qui étaient tombées au sol et commença à partir.

À peine eut-elle le temps d'entrebâiller la porte d'entrée qu'elle fut refermée violemment par Draco qui c'était mis devant elle.

-Tu ne vas pas partir après nos retrouvailles si émouvante...

-Pousse toi de là Malfoy. Fit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Il se baissa à sa hauteur se qui la fit reculer instinctivement. Elle qui croyait pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille chez elle. Profitant de sa petite victoire auprès de la réunion d'aujourd'hui...

Qui aurais crus que l'auteur pour qui elle avait négocié était en fait, son ex qui lui avait pris sa virginité pour la jeter comme un vulgaire chiffon le lendemain.

Elle va devoir travailler avec ce... ce type ?!

-Tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois Hermione... Fit-il en souriant. Toujours aussi attirante... Mais je dois te dire que ton caractère plus doux m'attirais plus.

-Désolé de n'être plus celle que j'étais ! Répondit-elle ironiquement, et ton petit jeu ne marchera pas avec moi.

-Qui te dis que je joue '' Granger '' ? Dit-il en accentuant plus sur son nom, ce qui l'irrita au plus profond d'elle même.

-Si tu ne voulais que me remémorer un vieux souvenir de jeunesse que je préfère oublier, pas besoin de faire toute cette scène !

-Oh, tu ne m'avais pas complètement oublié à ce que je vois... tu me tiens encore rancune de '' ça '' ? Demanda-t-il toujours sur le même ton.

-'' Ça '' comme tu dis est très important pour une gamine de dix-sept ans ! Répondit-elle hargneusement. Maintenant si tu n'as plus rien à me dire...

Elle essaya de le pousser devant elle et pour une seconde tentative, d'ouvrir la porte... Mais elle se referma aussitôt sous la force du blond.

-Je vois que durant toutes ces années tu as pût mener ta vie tranquillement sans penser une seconde à ce que je t'ai fais...

-Mais tu croyais quoi ?! Que j'avais pendant sept ans pensé à ma virginité bafouée ?! Que pendant toutes ces années je ne t'avais oublié ? S'énerva-t-elle. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille Malfoy ! J'ai pris sur moi et j'ai avancé ! Je n'allais pas perdre mon temps à me souvenir d'un gamin qui n'avait pas encore grandit dans sa tête !

Soudain le regard noir de Draco la fit taire. Elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il pouvait lancer un tel regard sur quelqu'un, si froid... et si meurtrier. Pourquoi le prenait-il comme ça alors que tout était de sa faute ?

Il avait cru qu'il ce passerait quoi ? Que si il disait '' Salut, c'est moi Draco Malfoy ton ex ! C'est moi qui ai pris ta virginité et qui t'a quitté le lendemain, soyons ami ! '' et qu'après elle aurais gentiment accepté ? Non mais il se prenait vraiment pour le nombril du monde celui-là !

Raclant sa gorge et en détournant le regard sur la porte elle se reprit.

-Laisse moi passer maintenant... j'ai du travail à faire...

Mais au lieu de lui obéir, il la plaqua contre la porte avec force, la faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur. Il avait maintenant chacun des ses bras bloquant Hermione des deux côtés , se sentant vraiment en danger, elle allait le gifler quand il lui prit les deux mains et les bloqua de chaque côté de sa tête.

Elle n'osa plus se débattra face à ce que lui renvoyait les yeux de Draco... comment pouvait-il avoir un regard si expressif que le sien ? Elle pouvait voir tellement de sentiment passer à travers ces pupilles.

Ses yeux reflétaient de la frustration, de l'impatiente et de la... tristesse ?

-Alors comme ça tu te portais bien sans avoir une pensée à mon égard ?

Perturbait elle ne pût répondre et continua de l'observer sans savoir comment réagir.

-Je vais te révéler une chose Hermione... Commença-t-il d'un voix qu'elle ne pût d'écrire. Sache que tu n'as jamais quitté mon esprit depuis sept ans...

Non, là elle avait vraiment dût mal comprendre. LE Draco Malfoy lui disait ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Sa colère se transforma en surprise totale sa tête commençait vraiment à lui faire mal et un maux de ventre sortit le bout de son nez. Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pire... pourquoi ça lui arrivait à ELLE ? Parmi toutes les jeune femme sur terre, il a fallut que ce soit elle qui revoie son ex du lycée, lui dire un truc pareil alors que dans les premiers tant, c'est lui qui l'avait plaqué.

-Tu te souviens des mots que tu m'avais dis ce jour là ?

-...

Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de son visage et dit.

-Je vais te les faire redire... Murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Elle ne fit plus aucun mouvement durant de longues secondes qui paraissaient une éternité. Puis elle le poussa sans ménagement en arrière. Manquant de trébucher, l'écrivain se rattrapa à un meuble non loin de là.

-Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas perdu ta fougue... Fit-il en se cachant derrière son sourire narquois.

-Ça fait plus de sept ans qu'on n'est plus ensemble et qu'on ne s'est plus adressé la parole ! Et tu vas me faire croire que tu as pensé à moi tout ce temps ?! Cracha-t-elle rouge de rage.

-Ouais. Répondit-il du tac au tac.

-Arrête de prendre les gens pour des imbéciles Malfoy ! Ça ne marchera pas avec moi !

-Je n'est jamais étais aussi sincère avec quelqu'un Granger...

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire ! Ses paroles étaient tellement incohérentes, il voulait certainement se jouer d'elle pour bien rigoler ensuite avec ses amis... comme il l'avait fais par le passé.

Ne voulant aucunement rester une minute de plus dans cette maison, elle ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière elle.

Comment avait-elle pût ne pas le remarquer avant ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas reconnu ?! Pourtant elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier en lui, elle le savait et pourtant...

Elle ne pouvait faire le rapprochement entre celui qu'elle a connu et celui qu'il est maintenant. Elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne loin de cette maison maudite qui enfermait le diable en personne. Et dire qu'elle allait devenir son éditrice...

Elle arriva en quelques minutes en bas de son bâtiment, brûlant au passage quelques feu rouge. C'était un miracle qu'elle ne s'était pas encore faite arrêter.

Hermione arrêta son véhicule et mit le frein a main. Restant assise au fond de son siège, elle regarda droit devant elle.

Les mains toujours collées sur son volant elle baissa la tête et fit d'une voix fatiguée.

-Et merde...

Fin du Chapitre 1.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre !**

**Bien ou pas bien ? Catastrophique ou ça va ? C'est à vous de décider là je ne peux rien faire malheureusement :)**

**Bref, j'espère vous avez appréciés ce chapitre tout comme moi qui est pris du plaisir à l'écrire, et j'aimerais vraiment que vous me disiez votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer ou tout simplement m'encourager pour écrire la suite ! Après tout...les review sont la pour nous booster, nous, les écrivains en herbes ! ^ **

**Un GRAND merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de lire mes petites notes totalement débiles XD**

******See you next chapter ~**


End file.
